1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal device and a method of controlling the same in which location registration with a base station and outgoing/incoming call processing are performed.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, as a base station, with which a cellular telephone device performs location registration, a small-sized base station realizing a femtocell is utilized, and the communication area of a femtocell (for example, within a radius of several tens of meters) is smaller than that of an ordinary base station such as in a macro cell and a micro cell. A communication system using such a femtocell is a system as a countermeasure for places outside a communication area such as a high-rise condominium and a shopping center, in which a plurality of small-sized base stations are installed, and audio or data communication is performed by using a broad band communication line (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-130602).
Here, the femtocell may be installed in, for example, an individual's house or the like. In such a case, if a cellular telephone device of a user other than the family members who own the base station undergoes location registration with the femtocell, the convenience for the original users (the family members) may be reduced, such as the transmission rate of the broad band line being reduced at the cost of the owner of the base station. Therefore, there is also a CSG (Closed Subscriber Group/Closed Service Group) cell that refuses location registration from anything other than particular cellular telephone devices. A base station of this CSG cell retains a list for identifying the cellular telephone devices for which connection is permitted, and refuses connection for any access from a cellular telephone device that is not registered in the list.
Incidentally, as an example of broadcasting a broadcast message to cellular telephone devices in the communication area of the base station, there is a service called BCSMS (Broadcast Short Messaging Services). BCSMS is a service that transmits a message of limited content (for example, 140 bytes) to an unspecified number of cellular telephone devices that are present in the communications area, by using a protocol called Short Messaging Service. BCSMS is similarly provided regardless of whether being in a femtocell or non-femtocell (macro cell, micro cell or pico cell), and is utilized, for example, in transmitting a newsflash or emergency earthquake alert.